noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Iwami
Iwami (巌弥) is the former lead Shinki of Ebisu. Prior to the latest reincarnation, he was tasked with re-educating every new incarnation of his master's, so that Ebisu could fulfill his previous self's will - finding a means to name and control phantoms. Since he is pursued by the Heavens for endorsing the past Ebisu's crimes, Iwami is currently in hiding at Bishamonten's abode, unable to stay by his master's side. Appearance He is an elderly man with long gray hair kept in a ponytail and long prevalent bangs in the front of his face. He wears a professional jacket with a white collared shirt and blue tie underneath. He wears plain black pants. As of recent, his attire has been change to a long black kimono with a white kimono underneath. Personality He is a loyal, kind old man. He truly cares for Ebisu, but his loyalty forced him to follow Ebisu's will of controlling the ayakashi, even at the sake of Ebisu's life. He is calm and rarely shows emotion, though he does his best to care for Ebisu even as he is forced to be exiled as Ebisu's shinki by the heavens. History Not much is known of him, other than that he has been with Ebisu longer than any of his shinki and, as a result, knows more about Ebisu than anyone. He was tasked with passing the will of the previous Ebisu's to the next incarnation, which initially consisted of encouraging him to continue with his attempts to control the ayakashi, though as of recent thanks to Yato's effort the new will has been changed to live and not sacrifice his life for the sake of another. Plot He appears in chapter 25 where Ebisu tries to buy Yukine. Later, he is shown by Ebisu's side as he tries to use the masks to control the ayakashi. He attends to Ebisu in his sick bed as Ebisu is being blighted and when Okukinishi and Bishamonten arrive, he politely tells them to leave in order for Ebisu to rest. When Ebisu goes to the underworld, Iwami is shown waiting outside for his master, worried for his safety. After Ebisu is reincarnated, the heavens decide in exchange for not harming Ebisu's mi clan, most of which consists of Nora which the heavens despise, Ebisu is forced to expel Iwami but since Iwami has been the companion of so many previous incarnations of Ebisu, Ebisu begs Bishamonten to allow Iwami to hide at her mansion. This is because Iwami indulged Ebisu's previous incarnations of taming ayakashi which the heavens found deplorable and they wish for Ebisu to release him so they can and hunt and kill him, and also because he knows much about heaven's history and past actions that they would rather not others to know. Ebisu frequently visits Iwami at Bishamonten's palace, one notable time occurring in chapter 38 where Iwami, who had always told Ebisu of his previous incarnation's wishes, that he should value his life, changing his previous will of taming ayakashi at the expense of his life to free his master from these obligations. Over time, Bishamonten begins to question Iwami about his knowledge about the war between the heavens and the previous local Japanese Gods that were either eliminated or forced to join the heavens, something he is initially silent and hesitant about. Trivia *Iwami is implied to be the longest-serving Shinki to appear in the series thus far, seeing as he is the only one who knows of the ancient war between the Heavens and the Emishi gods. Category:Shinki Category:Male Category:Alive